1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to film coating technology, and particularly, to a device for film coating.
2. Description of Related Art
Film coating technology has been widely used in optical art, for example, coating various films such as IR-cut film and anti-reflection film on surfaces of lenses.
A typical device for film coating includes a process chamber, an evaporating unit and a substrate supporting unit. The evaporating unit and the substrate supporting unit are arranged inside the process chamber, and the evaporating unit is positioned opposite to the substrate supporting unit. The substrate supporting unit is configured for supporting one or more substrates (product or semi-product) such as lenses to be coated. The evaporating unit is configured for evaporating film materials onto the substrates.
The evaporating unit usually includes only one crucible configured for receiving a film material during a film coating process. However, in such condition, when two or more films are to be coated on the substrate, the coating process must be stopped to replace the film material or change the entire crucible, thus an efficiency is lowered. In addition, if a large quantity of a film material is filled in the crucible, melting the film material will take a long time.
What is needed, therefore, is a device for film coating, which can overcome the above shortcomings.